


daydreaming

by biuwuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biuwuuu/pseuds/biuwuuu
Summary: 即使读了梦的解析漩涡鸣人也不会承认的事情





	daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年的旧文，短，存档用。

若以本能为尺标量取心胸，漩涡鸣人被其左右的程度几乎无人胜之。过于敏感，却又无自觉，他终于5月之末陷入悠长的躁动。什么天气能使人长长久久地伏于案前睡红额头，口水染湿的书页一角也不曾顾及。心情自然一片混沌，入眠总如冲动再三汹涌袭来虏走依存的理智，理智之后是模糊不清一片漆黑的颜色。盍眼前他再三安心地确认那种身影绝非他想见到的；欺骗自己时万千理由信手拈来，世事不过是短暂地发生再忘记；无需考虑随机的闯入，他们不合乎逻辑却总将人迷惑，而我根本不会上当。 

这很简单，此后他只需要睡眠，让飘忽的时间带走自己。带走自己，汗液、低气压糅合的纽带系住全身拖向一次次无意识的沉沦和麻木，漩涡鸣人隐约觉得确实需要这种不像自己的瞬间－实际上，他知道那之后的自己与从前已不太相像－迟钝如他也该明白。同时与之不相称的敏感又时时刻刻按住自己的全身，只有小小的一角有名曰羞耻的心情随着细碎的触觉喷涌至喉头，换来短促的嘶哑叹息－情色的，隐匿的，压抑的。 

……绝不可言说的。 

血气方刚的少年不懂何谓喜爱，此前却易被冲动劫持。再如何麻木都不可能忘怀一些事情，比如手间的顶峰来临之前他竟无意捕捉到同性的脸庞，他的白色衬衣蓝色T恤，他白皙的项颈微启的唇，他被汗水浸湿的鬓角与勾至耳后的发丝；夏风混杂着他薄荷的香气吹散惺忪，他无意的转身，手心的触碰刺激神经；更别说他们偶尔交缠的上肢，不属于自己的体温渐渐传来，皮肤之下的一切都在渴求更多近乎黏腻的接触，想要翻过身与他密不透风的相拥，炎热到融化所有。 

可低头却能看见那人依旧冷峻的神色宣誓与世界绝缘，纤长的眼中暗波涌动却唯独不见自己的倒影；那也许是自己永不可触碰的地带，久远而死寂。 

但这又有什么，本能之中方可抛却尊严，更何况眼前之景不过绵长午后中片刻的幻想。右手颤抖着触碰那人漂亮的眉眼，然后垂头亲柔地覆上吻－心下分明更渴望鄙俗的发泄，仍不愿深深沉沦于毫无结果的欲望。 

变态……他听到谁的声音这么说。接着身体迎来不可抑制的颤抖。 

变态。 

他出神地盯着手心，污浊龌龊难以启齿。有传言“喜欢”便是时刻牵挂某人的身影，那又与讨厌有何相异？承认之后必是自取其辱，他更不愿在那人的面前作卑微的姿态。相似的较量本就是维系二人的纽带，平衡打破后连他不屑的眼神都势必不可挽回。既然暗中较真的是自己，暗自怀有情愫的自己也未必不能原谅。他本就不讲求自我惩戒，并且从头来讲这仅是疯狂滋长的一厢情愿罢了。 

然后意识消散，他明白一切交给睡眠即可－毕竟自己从来不相信梦境，也向来习惯将堵塞的心思一概忘怀。


End file.
